Currently, video data may be processed in a progressive video format or an interlaced video format. Conventionally, a display screen mostly uses the progressive scanning manner. In some cases, an interlaced-to-progressive format converter needs to be disposed at a front end of display processing such that the display screen is compatible to the interlaced format signal. The format converter may be disposed in a timing control circuit of the display screen, or may be disposed in a motherboard circuit of a display device. However, the conventional interlaced and progressive format converter generally requires a data storage unit for buffering the received data signal. The data storage unit is generally formed by a storage and hardware parts of a periphery auxiliary circuit, which cannot be removed from the display device to save space and cost. In other words, the required storage and hardware parts of the periphery auxiliary circuit occupy certain space in the display device and increase the cost of the display device.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.